Vicarious
by kataract52
Summary: Raven LeBeau, last survivor of her world, is thrown into the Marvel 616 Universe. The Momentary Princess is her last hope to resurrect her family, but her family's alternates are standing in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story's based mostly on Raven LeBeau from Marvel Universe 41001. If you'd like to explore more of her past, check out my other stories, but it's not required reading. Here, she's crossing into Universe 616, which is where our Marvel stories occur.

 **Vicarious**

If you're looking for specifics, I can't help you. I wasn't at the front. Or the rear. I wasn't even in the reserves. I was the hen on the nest, if you will. But I am the only survivor. The last of my world.

For a long time, I couldn't talk about it. But I'm ready now if you'd care to listen.

* * *

 _29 July 2043  
New Orleans  
Earth 41001_

She knew before they told her. Oli was dead.

Her freckled-face twin brother was gone. They'd been conceived together. Born together. For years, they shared a room. Partners in crime. The gap appeared when they left home, started dating, and established careers. But the bond remained as deep as ever. Now he was dead, and half of her would never breathe or move or feel again. Part of her died _with_ him.

But if Raven was half-dead, Meg was completely devastated: an empty shell of what once had been.

"Can you take her?" Scott asked. "And the baby?"

Oh god. _Jack_. What would become of him?

"Of course," answered Raven.

It was their final conversation.

Three offensive teams had been annihilated – Oli wasn't the only casualty. Earth's _sharpest_ minds were working with the _biggest_ muscles and the _best_ tools. Still, it wasn't enough. Qabiri continued to cut them down with death's scythe. Humans, mutants, aliens, inhumans – all irrelevant labels in the face of certain destruction. They were living beings fighting for their right to live. _And losing_.

The call went out to every able-bodied person to join.

Join or die. Join and die.

What a choice!

Raven LeBeau was an invincible mutant with super-strength and the gift of flight. She would've been an invaluable aid, but in the end, she couldn't have tipped the scales. Instead, she stayed at home with her numerous half-siblings. All freshmen. Some had already developed mutant abilities. The bravest and best – Remi, Joie, Ikeno, and Oksana – would join the fray. The rest would help Raven with the weak, wounded, and helpless.

"My pillars!" she beamed proudly, trying to convey a bravery she didn't feel. This would be the last time she'd ever see them, although she refused to believe it. They stiffly embraced her – uncertain in this new role of "soldier".

Then she came to her father. Again, she refused to say good-bye. She said instead: "Good hunting."

"Whatever happens," he said quietly, "don't let them panic. Fear is the mind killer."

"There's nothing to fear. We're in God's hands."

His red and black eyes (Oli's eyes) flashed criticism he'd never voice. Instead, he said: "There's so much I wanted to give you. So much your momma-" His throat squeezed shut and for a moment no words came. "Thank you. For everything. Sorry I wasn't a better father. Wasn't 'cause you didn't deserve it."

She couldn't comprehend her father harboring regrets. He was an old man looking back on a life filled with missteps and lost chances, while she was a young woman looking forward to bright dreams. Although she realized her father was a broken man, she also recognized he was his best as a father. That was enough… even when it wasn't. But she didn't have the words to tell him.

"Don't talk shit about my daddy or I'll kick your ass," she said.

A weak smile cracked his gruffly, miserable face.

Brightly glowing portals appeared in the street. Magik appeared with refugees, ready to transport the LeBeaus. As they exited, Issa openly wept and begged Ikeno to stay. They were twins, too. Sometimes she thought that Issa had gotten all the bad for them both, and Ikeno, all the good. Could Issa survive without his brother? Surely God would not be so cruel…

One of the refugees, Nate Summers, had come with his children: four under six years of age. Their mother was already dead. Tears clung to his eyes as he kissed them farewell. Luckily, they were too young to understand. Raven couldn't even speak. This man had been like a brother and she loved his children as much as she loved her blood nephews. Surely, he knew.

As the day progressed, temperatures dropped and a blanket of dark, ominous clouds rolled in low enough to conceal the crosses atop church steeples. The roads vacated. Meg helped with the babies, and together, they decided to throw out all communicative devices. Meg telepathically received updates from her parents. Nothing good. Every dispatched team was crushed. Raven and Meg sealed the house. They further decided to lie to the children. Anything to keep hope alive. Four boys: Imo, Chibo, Ned, and Hattie had been armed and given posts. Raven's orders were to shoot on sight.

"What about cops?" asked Imo.

" _Especially_ cops," she clarified. "First rule of the apocalypse: the powerful take from the weak."

The fires and riots kept a safe distance, and luckily, their only exposure to terror was a lone woman running down the street, screaming for help. Raven told the kids to keep quiet. The woman was probably bait to trick others into leaving their shelter. Her supposed attackers never surfaced.

"She's gone crazy," Jadida said sympathetically.

A warning whistle cut through tension. Silently, Meg gathered the babies and toddlers while Raven ran out to investigate. No invading army or looters. Just Vaughn: strutting wearily with his chin down and a white flag over his head.

She couldn't wait to be in his arms – the safest place on Earth – and ran to him like a silly school girl. His body felt wonderful: so refreshingly sturdy and rugged. She was sick to death of tears and farewells! Here _at last_ was an anchor she could crash against. God, he felt so good. He _smelled_ so good. Overwhelmed with desire and gratitude, she buried her face into his shoulder and struggled to regain her composure.

At length, she found her voice. "How'd you get back so fast? The job-"

"Screw the job. How could I stay away when I knew my girl needed me? I'm only sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"What would I do without you?" she sighed and kissed him.

He stifled a groan and pressed against her lower belly. She exploded with unthinking and overwhelming desire. Her face flushed, certain everyone could see it, but she had to have him. Here. Now. Somehow, they made it past everyone to her bedroom. Did they know? Probably. Did she care? No. Rather, she was impressed that he'd waited so long to remove her soaking panties. The evidence of her desire drove him half-mad, and he'd barely unbuckled his belt before taking her.

It had never been like this between them. He'd always been such a considerate lover. In fact, had quite the reputation for it before setting his cap at her door. But right now she didn't need sweet words and tender kisses. She was a like dying man adrift at sea. She needed fire and shelter and stable ground, which he gave with such easy grace. Just being held, loved, and safe filled her with such undeserving pleasure that she quickly climaxed.

He stripped them both and made love more leisurely this time, again bringing her to ecstasy. Tears of joy mingled with grief and regret. He kissed them all the same. How could one man be so perfect? How could anyone love her so unfailingly? She would've given him anything; everything wasn't enough.

* * *

 _July 30, 2043  
Wakandian Royal Palace_

The King's white oracle, Honor LeBeau-Mohmet, had tolerated enough of his demands. She told him every path he could take would lead him to the same destination, and she was taking the day off. At her apartment in the palace, she helped her six-year-old son with his homework and made her wife's favorite dinner. After the meal, she turned melancholy.

Her wife, Tess, brought a glass of wine. "Afraid to face David tomorrow?"

"No. I was thinking about Oli. And his son."

"Ramadan's coming up. Maybe we should take a holiday to New York. Visit with Meg and the baby. What do you think?"

Honor shook her head, fighting tears, and drained her glass. She walked out to the balcony, where the weather had shifted. The air threatened rain and gusts weren't far off. Tess joined her and rubbed her back, waiting for the words to come.

" _I told him_ ," Honor finally said, overcome with emotion. "I _told_ him she'd get him killed! I _told_ him it'd tear this family apart!"

"I know, my love. But the mind can never conquer what the heart wants." She dared a little smile. "Aren't _we_ proof of that?"

She brushed her tears away. "I meant _literally_ , not _figuratively_."

Rain blew in, smelling of death. Lightning webbed through low, heavy clouds, and exposed an enormous man's silhouette. He pointed downwards. Below them, the ground rippled and broke. The earth's boiling blood sprouted and set flames to the crumbling bedrock.

"We're too late!" Tess gasped. She ran back inside for her son.

Honor calmly followed. "Don't be afraid." She held and kissed them both. "When we were born, our soul shattered and we had to live in separate bodies. But now we'll be whole again. Together. Forever. Like we always should've been."

Roman wasn't frightened at all. He was spellbound by the screaming fire.

Tess wished for their bravery, she came painfully short. She wasn't ready to die and wasn't certain in the immortality of the soul. When they were torn from her hands, she tried to scream, but there was only darkness. _Unending darkness._

* * *

 _July 30, 2043  
New Orleans  
LeBeau Residence  
_  
"Gambit and the kids are gone," Meg said numbly. "My dad… Nate… I can't reach them. They're all gone, Ray."

Across the globe, dawn brought death. First, Australia, Japan and the Pacific Islands were incinerated. Then, Asia, India, Africa and Europe. As the ocean outside her city boiled, Raven gathered those left to her.

"Well, kiddies, I have bad news and good news," she told the room. "Bad news is we've lost. The good news is it'll soon be over… And where we're going, we'll never be separated again. Unless we _want_ to be, because hey, it's _heaven_. I can't promise a quick and painless death, but I promise our mothers are waiting on the other side... After the fire's died and extraterrestrial CSI teams come shifting through the ashes, they'll find us frozen in time. Like Pompeii. But _unlike_ everyone else, we _won't_ be cowering! They'll find us on our _feet_! And they'll _know_ the LeBeau family was the _bravest_ brunch of goddamned idiots who ever lived!"

Kira, at the back, threw a fist into the air and shouted: "For Valhalla!"

The others took up the chant until the house rattled. Poor baby Jack and little Scottie cried. Raven mimicked them, although she didn't know why, and she laughed at herself as tears streamed down her face, chanting: "For Valhalla!"

When the ground cracked open, all her brave words fell away. She dove for the babies and then Meg. They evaporated in her hands like dried leaves in a roaring flame. Steam and ash melted her eye lashes, sealing her eyes shut. Her organs threatened to explode inside her body. Fire went right through her. Blinded, she was buried in a violent ocean of rock and flame. The noise was deafening but she refused to cover her head.

' _It'll be over soon,'_ she thought. _'Soon. It'll all be over.'_

* * *

 _July 30, 2018  
Deep Space_

The Unity Squad, a division of the Avengers, consisted of Rogue, Human Torch, Deadpool, Cannonball, and Synapse. And frankly, they'd seen better days. Battered and beaten, they boarded a spaceship to return home.

"Hey," Johnny caressed Rogue's tender shoulder. "You okay?"

"Nothing a hot bath and cold drink can't fix," she smiled.

Not only had they traveled deep into space, but they'd also crossed dimensions. Returning home from that voyage was no small feat. One always risked getting lost in space or time, but professional heroes didn't stay in the safe zone. Not when lives depended on them. Luckily, this ship could sail through trickier terrain, and they expected to be home for dinner.

As they re-entered the Earth's atmosphere, turbulence shook the vessel, slowed its speed, and then flung them. The pilot regained control but remarked on the singularity of the event.

"Better make sure we didn't bring a stowaway," said Rogue.

Synapse countered: "What could've _survived_ without showing up on the radar?"

* * *

 _July 30, 2018  
New Orleans  
Earth 616_

The King of Thieves works alone, surrounded by lackeys and marks. To their faces, he calls them friends, although he never trusts them. They would be wise to do the same. Occasionally, one will worm into his heart and earn his love – but never his trust. That piece of him is broken. He knows it. What makes him a great king also makes him a lonely man: the King of Thieves works alone.

"Robert Lord rides again!" Gambit declared to his new fake passport. " _Beau travail, chere_."

His document-forge specialist, who he knew only as 'Darce', beamed with pride. "Thanks, boss. Check me out. _Danica Lord!_ Sexy, right?"

Fence, tech guru and their mutual friend, threw two black duffle bags between them. "Computer chip will distort TSA scans, so they'll see clothes and hygiene products. But if they open the bags, you're screwed. So try not to draw attention."

To this aim, Gambit would be wearing contacts to conceal his demonic red and black eyes. The flight was long and the contacts painful, so he'd have to take a sedative pre-flight. He never did like those things. Hopefully, he wouldn't heave his breakfast. Besides his visible mutations, a lonely man in a foreign country looked odd, so Darce would accompany him.

She was open and friendly, mid-thirties with round hips, glasses, pony-tail, and perpetual smile. Apparently, Fence had been working with her for months, but only recently introduced her. Any new factor could throw a team off, and Darce was no exception. Her constant chattering seemed to grate on Fence's nerves. When she boasted her accomplishments to Gambit, Fence took offense and was quick to counter with his own deeds. But Gambit needed a woman and no amount of technology could transform middle-aged, heavy-set, half-cyborg Fence into a non-descript female.

Gambit asked, "Danica your real name?"

"Think my birth certificate says… Darlene? Denise? _Something!_ I know it's not Darcy. Picked up my name from the sea lions. They're my spirit animal, you know. _Darce! Darce!"_ She clapped her hands and barked like the loveable creatures.

Fence laughed so hard his belly shook.

With a forced smile, Gambit said, "Maybe we should go as siblings 'stead of spouses, eh?"

He hoisted a bag on his shoulder and headed for the van. Behind him, he heard her tell Fence, "Gorgeous men are like wet blankets. I like a man who can stimulate my mind. Bet _Bill Gates_ never got a date in high school, but look at 'm now!"

After that, Fence was considerably kinder to both of them.

They boarded and Remy felt the sedatives take effect. Conversation deteriorated.

"So… you and Fence?"

She blushed. "No! I don't know why _everyone_ thinks that! I mean, he's really sweet and lots of fun-"

"So why not?"

"Look, boss, I really respect you and I want the same. So, for professional curtesy, can we _not_ talk about my love life? Or _lack_ thereof?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fair enough. Seems like y'all make a good match is all. But hell, I'm de _last person_ to be givin' out relationship advice."

"Feelin' _goooood?_ " she smiled.

" _Mais_ – you're a woman… Why won't she call?"

"Rogue?"

"I called her every day for six weeks. _Count 'm!_ Excuses, excuses. And we were _supposed_ t' be a thing. Fine, she needs space. _'S fine!_ That night – _that night_ – she hooks up with 'm! _Him_. So I let her be. And she _still_ doesn't call! What am I? _Dead_?"

"Some people just can't be alone," she shrugged. "But, you know, in my experience, rebound is just rebound. Never works out. And, I mean, I don't know specifics, but I think when someone _refuses_ to speak to you, it's not because they don't care. Usually they care more than they should and are afraid of what'll happen. Did she _tell_ you not to call?... Boss?"

He was asleep.

She closed the window, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and put on her headphones.

* * *

 _July 30, 2018  
Over New York_

The deafening roar of planetary destruction receded into the vacuum of space, pulling Raven with it. Her legs flipped, her arms followed: over and over and over she spun. The pressure in her chest released and she automatically gulped for air. _Oxygen!_ She could breathe! Elated, she opened her eyes in time to see a concrete building drop on her. No, _she'd_ fallen on the _building_ , not vice-versa. She peeled off and fell again: slamming into the street below.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," she groaned.

' _Get up.'_

"Dying…"

' _Then die on your_ _ **feet**_ _, LeBeau. Get up!'_

She staggered to her feet and saw two cops walking slowly towards her. "Miss, have a seat. You've been badly-" He paused. " _Rogue?_ That you? We didn't know the _Avengers_ were in the vicinity!"

' _Walk.'_

The police officers seemed to realize she wasn't Rogue and circled her again. "Miss, please sit down until an ambulance arrives."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted. "You have _no_ right-!"

' _They won't kill you. They're recording. Ruff 'm up a little and it'll make the news. Vaughn will see and know you're alive.'_

"Please," she told the officers, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're in shock," one said, grabbing her shoulder.

In a flash, she knocked it hand away so quickly that his wrist broke. His partner pulled his sidearm and fired a full clip. Most of the rounds ricocheted off her chest but one grazed her temple. She didn't give him a chance to reload. She flew at him - fist extended - and caught him under the ribs. Then she shot into the air, leaving the city far below.

' _They have 'copters.'_

"I'll be long gone. And they'll be after… Why did he call me ' _Rogue'_? Did I – time travel?"

' _Where are you headed?'_

"New Orleans. When Vaughn sees the news-"

' _There's no time for that! Turn around. We're going to Germany.'_

"Not without him!"

' _He's not indestructible like you, dingbat. He regenerates. That'll take time. You wanna be loitering around New Orleans, waiting for the cops to find you? Because they will.'_

She about-faced. "What's in Germany?"

' _The Momentary Princess. It's gonna help us get home again.'_

" _Us_? Who is this?"

' _All men desire me, although I can't be touched. Everyone sees me different and many have died for me. In battle, I accompany the dead. I am as personal and powerful as any god, although the only shrines you'll find in my name are in the lives of good men.'_

"…Honor?" Raven's vision blurred and her throat tightened.

On the dark ocean below, a heavy freighter slowly chugged along. She landed atop a container and sat for a moment.

"Honor, what happened?"

' _I think you know what happened, sweet Anna Ray. Does no good to dwell on it…'_

"So how are we getting home? Did we time-travel?"

Pause. _'I'm not entirely sure_ _ **where**_ _we are. When Nate realized all was lost, he collected everyone on Earth and sealed their consciousness in the White Hot Room. He let you go. It was a risk, but one we had to take. Someone was dimension-walking and you got caught in their wake, pulled into their world. I convinced him to place my mind with yours until we could fix this. The Momentary Princess is our best chance.'_

Raven didn't need the basics. She knew the Momentary Princess was a magical stone and ward of the Thieves Guild. Her family had been protecting it for generations. Every twenty-seven to twenty-nine years, it appeared for minutes at the Martin residence in Germany. Anyone who could get their hands on it could glimpse their future.

"How is that going to help? _You_ can see the future. Don't need a stone for that."

' _It can do more than look through time. It can fold it._ _ **Suspend**_ _it. It's just never had a master clever enough to use its full potential. If we can get Nate that missing tool, he can do the rest. Raven… I don't think I need to tell you: no one can_ _ **ever**_ _know. We need the Princess to get our world back. If people realize what it's really capable of, well never have a moment's peace.'_

"Are you sure this'll work?"

' _There are no guarantees in life. But this is our best chance.'_

Raven wrapped her arms around herself. "I can still hear their screams, 'On. I can _feel_ them burning."

' _Rest easy, baby sister. All that's done can be undone, if our hearts are in the right place.'_

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: From here on, the story primarily takes place in the 616 Universe, so the specific Universe will only be stated if occurring elsewhere. We'll get a deeper look at Guild politics. Gambit was recently… shall we say "encouraged" to become head of the global Thieves network in his last solo series. Since it's been mostly dropped and he appears to be in limbo, I've taken liberties. Nothing too outrageous.

 **Vicarious**

 _July 30, 2018  
Schaefer Theater, formerly Avengers Mansion  
Manhattan_

The snapping of bones as they bent in her hands still echoed in her head. The baddie, a water demon, had killed and would kill again if Rogue didn't stop her. Constantly a pillar of justice, Rogue gladly stood to protect the innocent. But it was a _personal_ thing to break someone's body against your own. Her body violently, _viscerally_ reacted to the visceral violence she'd created. Alone, nude beneath the shower, stripped of all her pretense, she could not hide from the guilt or escape the memory.

She turned off the water and watched steam rise around her. An initial sting melted into bone-deep warmth as outward pain cancelled the internal agony.

"Boss!" Deadpool knocked on the door. "G-men here to see you. I know you're wet and naked. Shall I send them in?"

With a groan, she surrendered her painful comfort, quickly dressed, and emerged from the work showers to face a team of SHEILD suits.

"Had no idea Ah was so popular," she said easily, toweling her hair.

"We had an incident while you were in the field," a man snapped.

"My team's zapped," she replied. "Find someone else."

"We don't need your team. This concerns _you_."

She froze. _'The X-Men are dead,'_ she thought. _'While Ah was out playin' hero, my friends were massacred.'_

"A woman who appeared to be _you_ attacked several police officers," he continued and she sighed with relief. "She was extremely powerful and wore a variation of your uniform… Any idea who she might be?"

"Y'all need to warn Grey High School."

" _We need to know who she is_!" he raised his voice. "Can you help us or not?"

Now she was getting annoyed. "Visual?"

Another man summoned a blurry still picture on his touch screen. Looked like Rogue. Without movement or sound, she couldn't infer any clues, and she wasn't about to trouble herself for these gentlemen.

"That's all you got? Ah remember a time SHEILD was cutting edge. 'Night, guys."

"We can't let you leave, ma'am."

"Can't _stop_ me, either."

"Until we know her motives, we need to-"

"Put the X-Men and Avengers on alert. Ah've got bigger problems. And for all Ah know, she's some random shape-shifter on Rage. Ah'm not losin' sleep over it."

They watched as she left. At her car, she realized she'd forgotten her keys. Inside. With _SHEILD_. She wasn't _afraid_ of going back to face them, but it would really ruin her power exit.

"Need a lift?" Johnny was there, waiting on his motorcycle.

She smiled. "Been ages since Ah've ridden."

He smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled onto the seat. Being with Johnny was easy. They hung out, screwed around, and made each other laugh. But he didn't treat her any differently than he'd treated a hundred other women. And she found herself constantly comparing him to Gambit (in her head), and pining for the latter. Johnny certainly wasn't "the one" but he was the one right now who'd keep her company tonight.

Long after he'd fallen asleep, she lay awake and watched the moonlight fill her room. She grabbed her cell, slipped out to the balcony, and called Storm. The school headmistress assured her that she would _not_ be welcome at Grey until this issue was resolved, but as it was Summer Break, most of the staff was out. Including Gambit. He'd left for a "family emergency", which - _for him_ \- usually ended with someone comatose or fatally wounded.

Rogue called him, but his phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, it's me. Wanted to let you know Ah'm fine..." She decided against voicing all her concerns for his safety and ended with: "If you see 'me', be careful."

Johnny was awake and dressing. Had he heard? What did he think about her crawling out of bed with him to call her ex? She waited for guilt that never came.

"Sorry," he said, "but I forgot I promised Sue I'd take the kids tomorrow. Sometimes they leave early, and I'd really like to avoid that whole walk of shame thing with my sis."

"Sure."

He paused. "If you're scared, you can come with. You know their place is-"

"Ah'll be fine." There was an awkward silence and she wasn't sure what he was waiting for. With Gambit, she would've baited him back to bed with whispered promises of naughty delights, but she didn't really care if Johnny left or stayed. Finally, she said: "Thanks for the ride."

"You bet. See ya 'round."

* * *

 _July 31, 2018  
Mexico City _  
He woke up disoriented and cotton-mouthed. They grabbed their bags, a taxi, and found the hotel. He barely made it to the bed before slumping over again. In the distance, he could hear Darce saying, "Not good… Not good…"

The next morning, he finally removed his contacts and checked his cell phone.

"Bad news, _jefe_ ," she warned him. "Your ex made the news."

From his phone, he watched the blurry, stolen security footage that Fence sent the night before. There was no audio, but he could see two officers in blue, weapons drawn, confront Rogue. Even from behind, he knew her by her distinctive green hood. Shots were fired in vain. She stood unflinching until the rounds were exhausted, and then flew at her attackers. They were punched across the street like gnats. Only nearby buildings stopped them from going further. Then she looked around, anxious, and flew into the sky.

Still pictures followed of damaged buildings and a police helicopter that had been shredded like a soda can.

More incriminating, she'd been calling.

He turned his phone off again without checking his messages. Returning her call wasn't an option. No one could know where he was.

"Summer break," he told Darce. "No crime in takin' off on de Appalachian Trail. You reach José?"

She nodded. "Meeting's at 11. It's not mandatory, but I _really_ think we should stay for dinner. One, it'll be better cover. Two, it's the social thing to do."

"I know how t' make nice."

"Must not have seen that side of you yet." She tossed him a towel. "Go shower. It's probably gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, and no peekin', _sis_. I ain't a piece of meat."

José Barrera, deputy of the Thieves Guild of Mexico City, was being gutted by the Cartel. José's little operation was no threat to the Cartel. Their aggression was a matter of pride: they wanted to obliterate the any so-called rivals.

Remy's own Guild in New Orleans had faced a similar problem with the Assassins. His father's solution had been to marry him off to his childhood sweetheart, Bella Donna, who also happened to be the Assassin heir-presumptive. The plan failed spectacularly. Belle's brother challenged Remy and lost his life. Remy was exiled and divorced in short order. He hoped to find a better solution, but didn't come with much leverage. The Cartel wasn't interested in negotiating.

The morning meeting was held in José's home with his uncles, cousins, and small sons. It accomplished little but reviewing old wounds. The men were _desperate_. For years, they'd been petitioning their international brethren for aid. No one wanted to touch this toxic quagmire, and Candra didn't care for personal troubles as long as she received payment. Now she was dead. Remy found himself sucked into the power vacuum she left behind and was eager to tie up her loose ends. But of course, he had his own agenda, too. The Cartel had recently been harassing Belle all the way in New Orleans. She'd confronted them and won, but no one wanted this mess spilling into the American Southeast. He aimed to stop further confrontation before it began.

Propositions were kicked around all day, but Remy returned to the hotel without making any progress.

"You know," Darce rambled, "I read a study about prisoners and guards… They were _switched_. And the _prisoners_ : psychopaths, serial killers, whole nine yards – they performed guard duties as well as the _real_ guards. It's _structure_ and the _perception_ of power."

His mind was too fried to make sense of her. "Can y' call Fence for me? Afraid Rogue's tracked m' phone and if I turn it on, she'll know where I am."

"Sure thing! But you know, phones can be tracked while _off_ , too."

"Not one dat's been through Fence."

She smiled. "He really is the best, isn't he?"

The old man reported all was well on the home front. Darce's mail was being held and Remy's cats had been fed by the girl next door. Fence's nanny cams revealed she'd browsed his bookcase and peaked in the fridge. Belle reported no trouble in New Orleans, and Grey High School was registering a minimum safety concern.

"What about Rogue?" asked Darce. "Any news?"

"Ha! Who watches the news anymore? Overheard some calls. Case was handed to SHIELD. She wasn't the real deal, I can tell you that. Avengers had her in space… I've got your messages, too, if you want 'm, G."

"Go ahead."

' _Hey, it's me. Wanted to let you know Ah'm fine. If you see "me", be careful.'_ Next message: _'Remy, why ain't you answerin'? Ah'm worried. My doppelganger's on the loose and no one knows what she's after. Please answer so Ah know you're alright.'_ Next message: _'Went by your place. Neighbor says you're out of town for a while so Ah hope you're safe. Please just text me. Ah'm about to leave with the team, but Ah'll have my phone.'_

"Problems dat solve themselves are de best kind. Thanks, Fence."

Darce gave him an odd look but didn't pry. She was right. Personal relationships had no place in a professional setting. Of course he worried about Rogue, but she'd proven herself capable without his so-called protection. Besides, he'd already made a fool of himself on the plane and didn't want a reputation as a mopey ex.

The next day, to avoid detection, José and his cousins met Remy and Darce for lunch. As soon as their host sat down, he seemed anxious. Moments later, a large group of men in sunshades moved in and cleared out the restaurant. José whispered apologies. The Cartel demanded a meeting and he couldn't refuse.

Remy really wished Darce hadn't come. Awkward and appeasing, he thought she'd make a tempting kidnapping target if this went south. But she hunched over and looked around indifferently, like a seasoned gang member skirting a prison yard confrontation. When the visitors arrived, she greeted them in their native language: _'Hey. I'm Darce. My boss, Gambit. He doesn't speak Spanish.'_

The clever lie rolled easily off her tongue: a play to stay together.

The leader nodded curtly and they began power plays. He hadn't charged in, firing shots, which was fortunate. He smelled an opportunity. Now, eyes locked, they battled threats through Darce.

Gambit explained that the global banking system was about to implement a new tracking system. Due to government crackdowns, banks had to stop laundering criminal income. Great resources had been poured into this goal. Luckily for the Cartel, a counter system was already available. For the right price. Furthermore, Gambit would only sell to José, since he knew and trusted his Mexican cousin. His customers were leery but interested. They agreed to meet again the next day in another town for a trade. The potential buyers would test the product for forty-eight hours, and if the claims held up, would invest.

By the time they retreated, Gambit's shirt was damp with liquid panic. Darce, too, exhaled deeply, and left wet palm prints on the table.

Part of him was sickened by the ordeal. The Cartel pushed drugs, kidnapped, murdered, terrorized, and sold and transported living people. He wanted no part in it. But the larger part of him was relieved to have created a haven for José. The extra income would be nothing to laugh at, either, and with _no work_ on his part. He'd need to protect Fence and the Guilds if this was ever exposed, but Belle would be elated. The money was badly needed. Mercenary work (like espionage) was changing, and the New Orleans Guild was struggling to keep pace.

* * *

 _August 1, 2018  
Schaefer Theater, formerly Avengers Mansion  
Manhattan_

As the sun rose pink and cheery over the city, Rogue shuffled into work with her peers. She typically entered through a side door, but for some reason her passcode failed. So she tried the main entrance, where security pulled her aside and asked her to wait. She felt ridiculous.

At last, Captain America arrived.

"Sorry they sent ya all the way down here for nothing," she sighed.

"Not so fast, Rogue. You've got a double, and no one knows where she is or what she wants. I can't allow our security to be compromised. Come with me, please."

She followed him upstairs, to the third floor, and said: "Wouldn't an _imposture_ be a tad more _forceful_?"

"It's entirely possible she _is_ you," he led her to a conference room. "Please appreciate my position… I understand you were less than forthcoming with our buddies at SHEILD."

Waiting inside was a small group of familiar faces: Rachel Grey, a telepathic X-Man from Grey High School; Sam Guthrie, X-Man-turned-Avenger; and her current teammate, Pietro Maximoff. They stood around the room, determinedly relaxed, and Rogue felt her anxiety rise.

"Until further notice," continued the Captain, "you're suspended from the Unity Squad. Effective immediately. You've been reassigned to this task force, which is responsible for detaining your double."

"Ah recommend tyin' me to one spot and waiting for me to come kill me," Rogue said lightly. "Preferably a spa. That's what these things always come down to, anyway."

Rachel took charge. "Dad says she's definitely a mutant, so we can rule out the 'Rage/mutate' theory."

" _Cyclops_ knows about this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know _how_ ," she answered, "but he's _always_ on top of catching new mutants… A lack of history suggests a time traveler or dimension crosser. She appeared about the time you and your team crossed back into this universe, so I'd consider that firm evidence if not confirmation. And from what I'm picking up telepathically, she's severely traumatized. A familiar face is what she needs."

"Any idea where she's headed?"

"Europe. Been flying all night. She seems unaware we're tracking her."

"Jet's on stand-by," Pietro said irritably. "Let's ride."

* * *

 _July 31, 2037  
LeBeau Residence  
Earth 41001_

 _Eight-year-old Jadida was in tears. She'd left a tooth under her pillow last night, and this morning, it was still there. The tooth fairy hadn't come. Raven could've punched herself! How could she have forgotten? How was she going to fix this? All the kids had been losing teeth and two of the boys had been suffering night terrors. They didn't realize it, of course, but it left her on edge all night, straining to hear screams. Also, Vaughn had been sending her love letters, which would be scandalous if the other Council members found out… Jadida's tooth had been forgotten._

" _The tooth fairy didn't forget." Vaughn pulled a quarter from behind her ear._

 _She stopped crying and frowned. "Ellie got a dollar!"_

" _Wait, what's this?" He pulled three more coins from her other ear._

 _Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She offered to pay him back but he wouldn't accept cash. He offered his jaw and, after she made sure no one was watching, she kissed his cheek._

 _August 1, 2018  
Location Unknown  
Earth 616_

' _On your feet, LeBeau!'_

Raven stumbled from her warm, fuzzy dream to realize she hadn't been sleeping. She was standing on a sidewalk with a duffle bag in her hand. A building across the street had been demolished and everyone was staring at her.

' _Get out of there!'_

"Shit!" She shot into the air. "Honor, what the hell happened?"

' _Got us some loot, that's all.'_

"You-? You hijacked my body!"

' _Nobody died.'_

"Not cool."

' _We've got company. Prepared to get your hands dirty?'_

A man about her age with golden hair was headed her way. He flew unassisted with sparks and heavy smoke trailing behind him.

' _He can't stop or he'll sink.'_

"Like a shark?"

She shot straight for him. At the last moment, he turned upwards, but she was ready for that. Her feet came up, caught his jaw. He flipped over, smokeless as a failing jet, and she shot at him again. She grabbed the back of his uniform and kneed him repeatedly in the kidneys. In her mind, Honor roared with laughter. He was as helpless as a fly in a frog's mouth! Satisfied, she kicked his backside and dropped him. Then she circled back around for her duffle bag and continued on.

A jet rose above her, and Honor shouted _'Hood!'_ Raven pulled her hood over her head and continued. Inside, the material was lined with shards of Magneto's helmet, which was resistant to telepathy. The pilot wouldn't be able to control her, but he also wouldn't be able to communicate now. She heard a quiet, high-pitched humming sound proceeded by an invisible attack. Pressure like a giant hand weighed her down, and although she could withstand the burden, it was extremely irritating. If she'd possessed an offense mutant power like Honor, she would've gladly blown the jet to smithereens!

The jet flew ahead and moments later, ejected a flyer. Raven clearly saw her coming and froze.

"Alright, sugah, enough horsin' around."

' _You can outrun her!'_

"Give me the bag." Rogue said.

"Wow… I'd… forgotten the sound of your voice…"

' _Don't go soft on me now!'_

She remained placid. "Let's land – figure this out. Ah wanna help, but you've gotta stop beating up my friends. Deal?"

Raven nodded and accepted Rogue's extended hand. Slowly, they descended together. The Avenger touched her temple, clearly communicating with the telepath on the jet. Raven was overwhelmed. When their feet finally reached the ground, her face was wet.

"Could I – may I hug you?"

She generously embraced the young girl, who sobbed on her shoulder. Understanding came and met with denial, but answers could wait. The most urgent issue was getting this super-strong lunatic secured. As the girl became more and more hysterical, her grasp around Rogue's ribcage tightened.

"I love you, Momma."

"Let go," she wheezed, struggling. "Ah can't breathe!"

"Sorry…"

"Have it your way!" Rogue grabbed her neck with bare hands, but the unnatural pull of memories and powers didn't happen. She reached deep and pulled harder. Again, nothing.

Raven gently laid the limp Avenger on the pavement. "You're not the one I need…"

' _Your hood!'_

Before Rogue lost consciousness, she'd pushed back the girl's hood. Raven quickly tried to raise her telepathic protection, but it was too late. The full force of the Phoenix assaulted her mind like a billion red-hot needles, pulling memories like threads.

' _Telepaths are all the same! Feed her a rotten memory and she'll vomit you out.'_

Gathering all of her rage and pain wasn't difficult. In fact, it was very near to the surface. Venting offered an incredible release, and just like Honor promised, Rachel recoiled in horror. Raven's hood was lifted and she vanished once more.

* * *

 _August 1, 2018  
Mexico City  
_  
"You're joking!" Fence hollered. "This isn't ready to launch!"

"You've got twelve hours, _mon ami_. Find me a miracle."

"What about all that tech gold I sent?!"

" _Mais_ , I pulled out de big guns first."

Gambit and Darce decided to go to the Barrera residence, not the hotel, after the meeting. Lucky coincidence. The cops had been trailing them and stormed the house. If they'd been at the hotel, all Fence's tools would have been lost. But since the house held nothing of importance, Remy negotiated a bribe.

"This is getting spooky, boss," said Darce. "First the Cartel and now the cops. How much do you _trust_ Joey?"

"Enough. Those are little fish nibbling at shark's leftovers. And we're the bait. Try not to panic, they can _smell_ it."

After nightfall, José's cousin slipped them out and back to the hotel.

They made sure they weren't followed and then checked in with Fence.

"Good news and bad news," he said. "Good news is I got the system up and running. Bad news is I don't know how stable it is."

"Brilliant!" Darce declared. "I could _kiss_ you!"

Gambit imagined a blush behind his pause. Then: "SHIELD found Rogue's look alike. Dunno _why_ but the real McCoy led the charge and got her ass handed to her."

 _Damn Rodgers._

"She alright?" Gambit tried to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, but the clone got away."

He had to strangle the urge to call her, to soothe her, and be comforted by her. If he lost focus now, he and Darce could vanish. Only Fence would know where they'd been but he wouldn't be able to help.

The team spent all night testing and trying to hack Fence's safeguards.

Next afternoon, the exchange went as Remy feared. The Cartel took the tech _and_ the providers. Darce and Remy were blindfolded and forced into the back of a van. He didn't worry until they hit the highway and left town. This was bad. Escape was entirely plausible, but José and his family were known associates with nowhere else to go. For now, he'd have to play along. Fortunately, the bandits understood enough about the process to protect the Thieves. Remy was selling a _service_ , not a product, and if the payment ceased, so did the service. He suspected they wanted to frighten them, remind them of who they were dealing with, and that was exactly what happened.

He was separated from Darce, but they remained in the same building. He heard her voice from time to time, fearless and demanding. For her safety, he never spoke in Spanish. While the system was tested, he was surrounded by drugs, sex, and violence, and she likely was subjected to the same. But Fence came through. He always did. After two days, terms were reached, and Remy was re-united with a shaken Darce.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Hey. They hurt you?"

"No, boss. I'm good."

She didn't look 'good' – she looked like hell. As soon as she felt safe, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Evil had seared fear into her soul: a terror she'd previously not known, and left a permanent scar. She'd been _his_ responsibility. This was on _him_.

* * *

 _August 2, 2018  
Martin Residence  
Kaarst, Germany_

The modest European manor owned by the Martin family was the eternal resting place of the Momentary Princess. Once every twenty-seven or twenty-nine years, the Guild convened to observe and honor the stone's appearance. But for the nearly three decades-long intervals, the place was empty. Marble statues collected dust. Wooden floors lost lacquer. Only the housekeeper/security guard, Frau Uxa, remained behind.

When a young woman broke in, Mrs. Uxa was in no doubt as to why.

" _It's not here,"_ she said in her native tongue. _"You're early or late, but-"_

The woman raised a gun: barrel aimed at Uxa's head.

She gasped. _"I'll leave. Please. I won't tell-"_

"Honor! What're you doing?" The intruder spoke, but her eyes were obscured by a long, green hood. The gun in her hands trembled. "No! She _won't_! She _said_ so! Let her go. I said, _let her go!"_

Mrs. Uxa ran from the house.

' _She_ _ **will**_ _tell. We've got enough_ _ **without**_ _the fuckin' Guild!'_

"She didn't deserve to _die_."

' _Neither did my_ _ **son**_ _!'_

Raven sighed. "So what did you steal?" Inside the duffle bag she found an assortment of tools.

' _Uxa wouldn't take a bribe and I had a feeling you wouldn't let me kill her. So now we're going to war with our own family. I hope you're pleased.'_

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicarious**

 _August 3, 2018  
Bureau d' Venguer  
Paris  
_  
Rogue adjusted the water temperature and tentatively stepped under the shower head. A soft, steady stream covered her neck and chest. With a sigh, she turned her head and soaked her hair. Nothing like a long, hot shower after a long, hard day to decompress, but she couldn't wash her doppelgänger from her mind.

If _she_ landed in an alternate time or universe… Where would she go?

 _Nowhere._ She'd been haunting a series of Avenger dorms for months, but none of these places felt like home. They weren't the X-Mansion. Back when she took leadership of the Unity Squad, she bought a penthouse in the city, but how long had it been since she'd been there? Her fern was certainly dead. Good thing she hadn't gotten a cat like Gambit.

From the shower, she heard her security alarm softly chirp like a doorbell. But it died after a moment. She assumed one of her teammates had answered. Then it sounded again, this time more harshly to warn her that someone was in the building. _Where the fuck was her team?!_ She turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and heard someone close her bedroom door. She dove for the counter, where a weapon was mounted under the sink, when she heard a familiar voice.

" _Anna?_ "

Her heart caught in her throat but she didn't reply. _Remy_. There was a Rogue-doppelganger on the loose; who could say there wasn't a Gambit-doppelganger, too? And if someone wanted to bait her, he was _exactly_ what they'd use.

She quickly loaded and racked the gun.

"Anna, dat you?"

As he approached the bathroom door, she yanked it open and thrust the barrel in his face. He froze and their eyes met. Not a double.

Her towel loosened and dropped.

Instantly, they were in each other's arms. She didn't even know who made the first move. Everything was a blur as she ripped off his clothes and they stumbled to her bed. Naked, he suddenly wanted to _talk_ , which drove her crazy. Following a significant struggle and unnecessary foreplay, she finally mounted him. The universe morphed into utopia. The sunset beamed breath-taking hues across the floor and walls, but they hardly noticed. All through the night, they kept coming together, falling asleep, and waking to find their bodies joining again.

They didn't speak until morning.

"Where _were_ you?" she asked as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"Family business, _chere_."

"You mean _Guild_ business." She groaned. "Remy, Ah was _worried_ about you."

His mouth latched on to her ear lobe and she melted. Before things got out of control again, he said: "What about that girl? Y'all find out who she was?"

"How'd ya know it wasn't me?"

"She ain't as pretty as you."

She pursed her lips. "Ah'm too _old_ to fall for a line."

"Was a time you found me charmin'… Reckon your tastes've _matured_." His tone was light but his words undercut a sharper accusation.

Why couldn't things ever stay good between them?

She rolled out of bed and tossed his clothes to him. "Stayin' for breakfast, or does the _family_ need ya back?"

"Are y' gonna answer _my_ question?"

"No! Ah'm not! When ya decided _not_ to join, you gave up knowin' what we know. If _that's_ why you seduced me-"

"Wait just a damn minute – _you_ called _me_!"

"Ah didn't tell ya to _break in_ and jump me in the shower!"

There was a knock at her door and Rachel called: "Hate to interrupt, but it's time to go."

Inwardly, she groaned. So everyone had heard and everyone knew… Although he'd managed to elude the team, they hadn't been quiet last night, and now her team would think she'd snuck him past security for a good time. If Johnny didn't know yet, he would soon. How did she always end up in these situations?

But she only replied: "Comin'!" Then, to Remy: "Come with us. Ah know you said you weren't interested in bein' an Avenger, but we could use your help… _Ah_ could use your help."

He kissed her forehead. "And I'll always be here for you, _chere_. But this ain't the place for me."

She deflated a little, but offered a brave smile on her way out.

Outside, it was raining and Remy found a parking ticket on his bike. Could this day get _any_ better? He considered camping out – despite his ex and her team – when his phone rang. He stepped under an overhang and answered in French.

" _Hello, Marguerite."_

" _Hello, Remy!"_ She spoke no English. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Or amorous."_

" _Nothing more important than you, dear. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

" _You don't have a sweetheart? I won't ask for details, but your father seems content to wait forever for a grandbaby and I'm not."_

" _Ah, but see, there's a hole in my heart where a mother's love should've been._ _ **Your**_ _sons have no such excuse."_

" _American women are no good. You're wasted on them! Come to_ _Domfront_ _-"_ Remy heard his father in the background and she scolded: _"Yes, yes, my love, just a moment… Your papa wants to talk and couldn't figure out this cell phone. …And they say dinosaurs are extinct."_

A pause, and then Luc shouted: " _Remy_!"

"Lower your damn voice."

"Where are you?" his voice was still strained as if speaking over a crowd.

"Why?"

"Can you get to Kaarst?"

"Why?"

"Trouble. Dat's all I can say."

"Martin Manor? But-"

" _Watch yourself_. These things ain't secure!"

Remy rolled his eyes. " _Oui_ , I can get there. Do we have eyes?"

" _Fence_. Apparently, a young lady's acquired de property."

"And the… _family's_ just been watching?"

"She's de-" he struggled to find the word, "de _replica_ of your former paramour. Not to be trifled with. To be honest, dat's de only reason Berlin called… Anythin' you wanna tell me, son?"

"On my way."

He hung up and looked back at her window. More than anything, he wanted Rogue with him on this. If this was another Rogue, _she_ needed to make things right. Who else would she listen to if not herself? But she was guaranteed to share his information with SHEILD, and that would be a betrayal of everything he cherished. He rode recklessly through the rain: fleeing the country before she missed him.

* * *

 _August 4, 2018  
Martin Residence  
Kaarst, Germany_

The historical records kept in the basement were immaculately maintained. Every Guild member since the dawn of man had a place in their family records. After a few anxious minutes, she located the LeBeau book. She followed the tree to the end.

 _Remy LeBeau, adopted age 10. Married Bella Donna Boudreaux, age 18. Annulled, age 18._

Her heart sank.

"Okay, so you're not _listed_ , but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe – maybe Belle didn't tell the Guild and adopted you out."

' _Look at his birthday…_ _ **You**_ _should've been_ _ **born**_ _three months ago. We have to accept that we didn't time travel, we crossed dimensions. It's okay. We can still work with this.'_

She quietly put the record back in its dustless slot. "Makes me sad… A world without you."

' _I hate to imagine a life without you and Oli.'_

"I'm glad these people aren't my parents. I wouldn't _want_ a family where I didn't have a big sister."

' _Y'all were my light in dark times.'_

"Always knew I was _safe_ when you were around… I should've told you that every day. Oli was my rock. My compass. And I _never_ told him."

' _Didn't need_ _ **said**_ _.'_

"Alright," Raven wiped away tears. "Enough of this _sissy stuff_. Let's get back to work."

"It's the same every day," Fence proudly told Remy from their safe house near Martin Manor. "Almost to the _minute_! She wakes up at seven, reads the paper-"

" _Local_ paper?" asked Remy.

"Huh… Yeah. Why?"

"So she speaks German. Or at least, she can _read_ it."

"Hadn't thought of that. Guess that's why _you_ make the big bucks!" Fence laughed heavily. He seemed happier than he'd been on their last job, but there was no time to catch up. "Eats a big breakfast. All her meals are at home, so we can forget slipping sleeping pills in her food. Then it's down to the library, some cleaning, light lunch, nap-"

"She _naps_?"

"Oh, she's a princess alright. Gets her groceries _delivered_. That's how we've gotten a glimpse inside. A solid _two hours_ meditating, and then she goes for a run. Same route. Ninety minutes round trip. That's your best window for recon. After her run, it's shower, prayers and bed. Doesn't waste a minute and she's only got _one_ recreational habit."

"The suspense is killin' me."

"Me, too, that's why you're here. Infrared is the best I can do. House has cameras, but she killed 'm. She knew exactly where they were and hasn't accessed a device we could reverse. Instead, she _stands around_ in the _same_ room: reading, writing, making notes… She's prepping for something."

"Ze girl is three steps ahead of ze Guild!" A middle-aged man with thunderous blue eyes stormed into the room. He was tall, lanky, with a heavily lined face and stingy white hair.

Remy knew him at once. "Franz Schmidt, I don't believe-"

"Zey told me you could get her out! Well! Go in and get her!"

"All in good time, _mon ami_. No one ever got anywhere with a woman by bein' impatient. When she goes for her run tonight, so will I."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…  
Bureau d' Venguer_

The police had gotten a tip that 'Rogue' (wanted for destruction of public property) was hiding in a little village near Tours. Nothing came from it and they realized the 'tip' had most likely been planted by the look-alike to throw them off her trail. But it had been their _only_ lead.

"Doesn't make sense," Rogue grumbled, rubbing her temples. "How could she _vanish_? Ah can't even do my laundry without bein' seen!"

"I may have something," said Rachel.

"Found her?" Sam asked.

"Picking up some telepathic reports of Rogue sightings in Germany. And _Gambit's_ nearby… Any reason for that?"

Rogue looked at her and realized all eyes had turned in her direction. "Don't look at me!"

"How close?" Pietro snipped. "I'll run by, check it out. If he's tracking her, I'll be gone and back before he realizes."

"Good-" She started but he'd already gone. " _Hate_ when he does that!"

* * *

 _Near the Martin Residence  
Kaarst, Germany_

Gambit held his breath as she stepped outside and looked around. Then she stretched before jogging west – just like she'd done the last two nights. He waited until she rounded the corner before he slipped in through the back door.

Thanks to Fence's black market gadgets, Gambit was literally the Guild's eyes and ears inside Martin Manor. The dark, dusty hallways and narrow, high-ceilinged rooms were exactly as he'd last seen them.

"Work room's located on the second floor," Fence's voice spoke into his ears.

"Be careful going up the stairs. If _I_ set a booby-trap, I'd put it there."

Gambit paused. " _Darce?_ What're _you_ doin' here?"

" _Archivist extraordinaire_ , boss! Unless she's flipping hot parts or plotting a lift, you and Fence are out of your league. I'd bet good money she's been digging through Guild lore to get her hands on the gem. We need to know what we're seeing, not plug it into Google for SHIELD to track."

Fence grumbled about his superior IT security.

" _Hush_ , children," said Gambit.

Beneath his feet, the wooden floor boards gave too much. A trap had been set. Cautiously, he crept towards the stairwell, alert to any sudden movement. Normally, he would've cut the security system and entered abnormally – through the attic, for example. But this house was protected by magic, which he automatically bypassed as a Guild member. She, too, was either protected or immune. As for sneaking in, Martin Manor wasn't as isolated as his usual marks. The neighbors would've automatically spotted a shadowy man lurking around the windows.

 _Snap!_

Spear shot across the room, landing with a solid thud into the wall near his chest. His spine arched back to avoid the hit and felt a chill. Then, in his peripheral, he saw another missile. This time, he went forward, up and over the spear.

" _Cleaning_?!" Gambit snapped. "You thought she was _cleaning_?! Fence, you're a dead man!"

"Up! Up! _UP!_ " said Darce.

He dashed up the stairs as shots chased his heels and transformed the staircase into toothpicks. If he thought he was safe at the second floor, he was terribly mistaken. His left foot activated a bear trap. Cat-like reflexes saved him from capture, but not injury.

Darce gasped when she saw the wound, making him flinch more than the pain.

"Shut up, you're no help," Fence fussed at her. To Gambit, he said: "Come on, man, just a flesh wound! Walk it – _uh oh_."

"Uh oh?"

"She's flying back!" Darce sounded panicked. "She knows you're there!"

"Time to high tail – where are you going?" Fence said.

"Not leaving till I know what's in that room!"

"First door on your right!"

He followed Fence's directions. Thankfully, no more booby traps. Inside the room was dark, so Gambit charged his staff, casting a purple glow over the wall of papers. He glanced over names, faces, a chart of numbers and dates, a global map, and spirals to nowhere.

"Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, he de-powered his staff and heard the front door slam. He hobbled to the window and found it jammed. So much for a sneaky exit. He'd raised his staff to smash the glass when she snatched it from his hands.

She swung the staff across his face and watched him crumble.

Disoriented, he watched her raise her hand for another attack when shadows surrounded her. Tiny metallic insects crawled up her legs, dug into her abdomen, and flew around her face. At first, she smashed them, but they kept coming and her hands could only catch so many. She panicked and lost track of Gambit.

" _Fly_ my pretties!" cheered Fence, " _Fly!_ "

Darce kicked in the door, dashed to him, and shouted: "Let's move!"

Grabbing his staff, he smashed the window and pushed her onto the roof. She was helping him climb out when the target snatched him. Darce refused to let go, so they both fell inside. Gambit pushed her aside and threw a handful of charged cards at their attacker. She emerged unfazed – but pissed – and raised her fists.

"I will _end_ you!"

"NO!" Darce leapt between them – frail human hands raised in pitiful defense of the man who'd brought her here.

"You from the future?" Gambit asked. "Or an alternate universe?"

Slowly, both women turned to him in disbelief.

"I'm an X-Man," he said calmly. "Happens more often than you think."

'Rogue' lowered her fists and raised her chin. "I know. Those _dumb_ _saps_ usually work themselves right out of a job, don't they?" She sighed. "We _tried_ to be _discreet_."

" _We_?" Darce asked.

For her observation, the girl threw her across the room and shouted: "Get out of my way!"

"Stop!" he shouted, "Dunno what you _think_ the stone's capable of, but it _can't_ get you home. We know time-travelers and-"

"There's no _home_ for me to return to… They're all-" She couldn't say it.

Outside, doors quietly opened and shut. Footsteps, quick and light as rain, did not escape her notice.

"That'll be your girlfriend," she said. On her way to the window, she grabbed Darce by the neck and used her as a human shield. She shouted into the night: "I've got hostages! Stay back or they die!"

Then she blocked the window with an armoire.

"Let her go," said Gambit. "Rogue won't let anything happen to me. I'm as good as _three_ hostages."

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill anyone. You-" she snapped at Darce. "There's a Bible in the basement. Bring it."

He hoped Darce would be smart enough to escape while she had the chance. To cover the sound of her retreating feet, he asked: "How did _you_ survive?"

"Luck." She laughed bitterly. "If you can call it that! I don't know why God-" Again, she struggled to keep her composure. "Why He let this happen. Or why He chose _me_ … The Phoenix can re-create them. But space, time, mass, matter, energy… It's a lot to work against. It's _too much_. The Momentary Princess can lift time and give the Phoenix room to work."

Outside, Rogue and her team were planning a siege when a woman ran out of the house. She appeared harmless: completely non-descript. The perfect hostage. Rogue knew _Gambit_ was the one to trade first. He was too clever, too strong, too likely to outwit, overpower and escape his opponent. But he'd talked his way into trouble. It was his superpower.

"I've killed him! I've killed him!" sobbed the former hostage. She was too distraught to provide any useable information, but apparently not too distraught to flee once attention had turned away from her.

Back inside, Gambit breathed a sigh of relief. Darce was more Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff after all.

"What's your name, petite?"

"Becca… No one's called me that since I was a kid. It's Raven now."

"Shame. I like Becca."

"So did my mother. She thought it went well with 'LeBeau'." With an irritated sigh, she returned to her work board. "I'm not your daughter, you know. You could kill me without guilt. I could kill you without un-creating myself. And I think it'll come to that."

"If you'd planned to kill me, you would've done it already."

"The stone may demand blood payment."

Now he was exceedingly glad Darce had left. "Let's find another way."

She squared her shoulders and pointed to the spiral. "Right. Imagine the earth is this room. And the Princess is someone standing in the hall. You can't see them, but they're there. Okay? Now – on prime years, "you" look through the keyhole. The person in the hall stands on the other side. Everything aligns _perfectly_ for a few minutes. Then it all moves again. But you're still here and they're still there."

"So it never leaves?"

"It's passing through _all_ dimensions _all_ the time. Jumping – _flashing_ in and out quicker than we can observe. Which is _ironic_ because we _also_ flash through _all_ dimensions _all_ the time! We're just waiting for the perfect universe to present itself before we commit. And here it is… At last, I've found it."

"Huh-uh."

"Don't believe me? You've never felt like everything was _perfectly_ aligned? Like the universe kept trying to tell you something, but you couldn't understand the message?"

"No. And I ain't sure new-age mantras are what we need now."

She exhaled deeply. "Where is that woman? Well, if you want something done right! Come." She helped him down into the basement. "Every road taken leaves another unwalked. But the opposite of every choice still exists in the realm of possibility – a lesser world – one we don't see but still exists. These shadow worlds spawn other shadow worlds. On and on. Meanwhile, we flash in and out constantly. When we need the wisdom gleaned from the shadow worlds, we simply incorporate them into our beings."

"Right. And the Momentary Princess helps how?"

"I'm trying to tell you how _important_ we are! _How vital!"_ She dropped him and told him to find the Bible. "You'll never control it if you don't _understand_! Our family was selected to guard and honor the stone. _Why_? It conceals itself inside _time_ … _Why_? My parents, with their unique set of genes and philosophies, created _me_. The sole survivor of my world! _Why_? I could've gone to _any_ universe, but I came here. _Why_?"

"Not sure this question's very helpful. Sometimes things just happen, petite, and there ain't no reason."

With her back to him, she closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything doesn't happen for a reason. Everything since the dawn of man has come together to create _this_ moment… I cannot choose wrongly. All the wrong choices have been made." She turned to him. "Got the Holy Book? Okay. Now kill me."

From their safe house, the Guild watched as the Avengers tried and failed to infiltrate Martin Manor. They'd correctly identified the overriding factor – magic – and had called on an ally with superhuman expertise. She'd arrive shortly. Thousands of years of history and lore… It could _not_ fall into the wrong hands! Franz ordered the Guild's protectors to activate the self-destruction spells inside the house.

"But-" Fence weakly protested, "Gambit's still there." When Franz only sneered, he re-activated Gambit's ear piece and said: "You better get outta there, man. Pronto."

In a flash, Raven crossed the room and knocked him on his back. She pinned him to the floor and sank her fingers into his wounded ankle. He tried to kick her off, but he may as well have kicked a cliff side. Like talons, her nails dug deeper and deeper.

"That all you got?!" She roared.

"You're crazy!" He charged and threw everything in his grasp. "Need some _sense_ knocked into you!"

She twisted his foot, breaking it like a twig. "I survived a blast that destroyed the earth… _No one_ can stop me from killing you. Your girlfriend's gonna _watch_. And then she's gonna join you!"

The following detonation blinded those watching through his eyes.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Marguerite is my original character. Marvel's had Jean-Luc just popping in and out of Remy's life with no explanation for 15 years. In my mind, he's settled down with some charming (retired) courtesan and they spend all day drinking wine and listening to jazz on a gramophone. I imagine they occasionally undertake a Guild mission but mostly enjoy a leisurely life. Furthermore, I've decided to go with the Jean-Luc who's never heard of McDonald's instead of the more recent tech-savvy version. Both have been presented in the comics, so take your pick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vicarious**

The self-destructing hexes detonated simultaneously with Gambit's attacks. Above them, the house turned to ash. Luckily, the force of his charge worked to shield him from the bombs. Raven was caught in the middle, and if she'd been an ordinary mortal, she would've been torn to shreds. Instead, time and space surrounding the stone was brutally blasted away. Raven released Gambit and stepped into the void. Like a full moon rising above mountains, the smooth, brilliant Momentary Princess illuminated the room. Power zapped around the crush, dove within the gem, and crackled out with blue sparks nearly reaching Raven. She held out her hands, letting the flames lick and caress her palms. Only those pure of heart, clear of mind, strong of flesh, and gentle of spirit could claim the Princess. She was humbled to be deemed worthy.

"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of Heaven," Raven whispered.

' _The Beatitudes? Odd choice, but okay.'_

"Aiming for optimism, dear. Now shut it. …Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted."

' _Why not "Be fruitful and multiply"? Or "Never again shall there be a flood to destroy the earth"? Both given to Noah. Seems more_ _ **fitting**_ _to me.'_

"Blessed are the meek," her fingers grazed the surface, "For they shall inherit the earth."

' _You're like Noah's Ark in a lot of ways. We dwell in you. You've carried us to safety… But whatever happened to the Ark after the Flood?'_

Raven left Honor to her inane ramblings. Like the world around her, the words were heard and understood but not given a place in her thoughts. She opened her 'third eye' and felt the stone pour into her. The vessel and the essence were one and the same.

' _It didn't live with Noah… It didn't go to Heaven, either. It probably got left behind.'_

She spoke the names of God and felt the world unlock. Separate from time and space dwelled the collective consciousness, the universal will – "God" – which controlled all. She'd transcended the laws of her universe to unite with the omnipotent omnipresence. Her feet sank down to the core of the earth millions of years ago; her shoulders reached the edge of existence. Time aligned and she occupied everything: all time, everywhere. In cosmic spheres, "everywhere" and "forever" were mind-blowingly vast. But from the folded space, which had been smoothed, layered, cut through, and folded again and again and again…

Raven, five-years-old, awoke in the night. Across the room, her brother Oli slumbered on peacefully. She pulled back his blanket – he was sweating – and softly brushed back his chestnut hair. When she leaned down to kiss his brow, she caught his scent. _Brother_. Never again would she smell that. Never again would Jack bury his face in his daddy's collar and smell the safe shelter of home. But all the injustices of the world were held back from this tiny sliver of halcyon.

Outside her room were the floors and walls of her untroubled childhood. She knew her big sister slept in her tower (unless she'd snuck out again). And she knew Momma Belle was sleeping in her wing of the house: that draconian matriarch who haunted their home because Honor needed her merciless routine as much as she needed Daddy's merciful adoration. Daddy's marriage to Belle was over, but they were still a team. Momma was part of that team, too, and it had forever imprinted on Raven the meaning of family. Not love. Not blood. Solidarity. Sacrifice.

Downstairs, Momma was digging around in the refrigerator. When she heard footsteps, she cooed: "Why're you up, baby? Did you have a bad dream?"

Raven couldn't speak for all the tears, so her mother scooped her up.

"It's okay, baby… Just a bad dream."

"I wish…" she sobbed, "I _wish_ that was true…"

"Ah know what'll make you smile. Would you like to see heaven?" Rogue grabbed a hanging glass bird from the china cabinet. "This is where Ah keep the Phoenix. Look in its eye."

Raven glimpsed the White Hot Room, which she would've described as a river – not a room or a paradise. The soul of humanity flowed united and whole.

"I suspect," said Raven, "once you go in, you _don't_ come out."

"Not until you're ready. Believe it or not, people get bored in there. Ah know it's insane to come into life – knowing you'll hate your parents and your heart will break and one day you'll die. Possibly a horrible, _pointless_ death. Why would anyone chose _that_? Because there are no sunsets in heaven. Empathy, love, grief, fear… They offer so many adventures." She kissed her daughter's brow. "Oli knew _exactly_ when and how he'd die. We all did. Ah know it doesn't make any sense to you, but one day you'll understand. One day you'll be with him again. And then you'll chose to return and find each other all over again."

"I could _force_ him, but that's… _wrong_." She swallowed her frustration. "So Nate _lied_ -? No, _Honor_ lied to me. Didn't she?"

"She lied to _herself_. Always had that talent - like your daddy. She couldn't _stop_ the apocalypse, but convinced herself that she could _undo_ it. Nate wasn't fooled, but she thought she could _force_ him."

"Like she _always_ did." Raven dried her tears. "But why would he _want_ to resurrect his kids so they can _die_ again?"

Rogue stroked her daughter's hair. "Ah know you walked through hell, but you were _never_ alone. The pain you carry would _crush_ anyone else. _That's_ why you survived. With that pain is enough love and devotion to conquer death, and Ah hope you carry it with you for a long, _long_ time. But if it's too great… There are no burdens in the White Hot Room."

"I could do that? Join you?"

"If that's what you want."

Raven trembled. "But… if I do… No one will remember you. Or Oli. Or – _anyone_. It'll be like you never existed. I can't do that. You _deserve_ to be remembered."

" _You_ deserve to _live_ and live _well_." She held her daughter close. "There was _so much_ Ah wanted to give you."

"That's what Daddy said…"

"But you don't need to be _given_ anything. You make your own. Ah am so _proud_ of you."

"I haven't done anything to make you proud yet. But I will."

Raven wasn't a little girl anymore. She still didn't have the words to tell her mother how much she loved and missed her. Honor was right – it didn't need _said_. Raven just had to trust that she'd given her mother enough love during their short life together. Rogue had an _eternity_ to re-live each moment if that's what she wanted. Her daughter, however, knew she didn't have forever to make things right.

Donning her mother's infamous green hood, she took flight.

Time melted and spread, condensed and shrank again. With her feet still planted long ago and far away, she rose to see the spiral of earths as Qabiri the Destroyer had seen them. Inspiration suddenly hit. She'd come to aid, to re-build, but now that she realized her world was truly gone forever, she was free. Just beyond the spiral, she could see gates to another universe, where the laws of physics didn't apply. That's where her brother's murderer lived. Where he'd _continue_ to live. She could've shrunk from the confrontation, but she didn't dare. Oli fought that thing and it had cost him _everything_!

Raven would bring the Destroyer to his knees, hear him beg for mercy, and then slit his throat. His blood would rain down, quenching Oli's vengeance. It would flood heaven! Those cold, indifferent angels who'd shrugged off their protective duties would shake in their sullied boots.

' _This is dangerous.'_

"You're dead." She soared deeper into the abyss. "What are _you_ afraid of?"

' _You're_ _ **invincible**_ _and aren't_ _ **you**_ _afraid?'_

Raven was now completely and utterly lost. An unforgiving mist surrounded and grew denser, blinding and threatening to drown her. She could feel her sister's reluctance. "What've I got left to lose?"

' _I'm sorry, Ray. I_ _ **really**_ _thought-'_

"Don't be sorry. You fought long enough. Now go home and be happy. When I get there, I'll tell you all about my last great adventure!"

' _Sweet and brave Anna Ray. You really are the best of us.'_

She felt Honor's great relief as she released her final burden. Somewhere hidden, she rejoined with Tessa and Roman, and she felt their relief, too.

Cast between time and space, Raven had never been so utterly alone. Dark matter, galaxies, stars, and gas clouds stretched out infinitely. The universe was a beautiful and hostile place. Darkness enveloped her for a few moments (eons?) and then lightning webbed in the massive black clouds around her. As she drew nearer to the heart of the storm, thunder cracked louder and more frequently. He knew she was close.

"Who dares taint the Brilliant City?" hissed the Destroyer. He dwarfed her like a dog to a flea.

"Righteousness!" she defied. "You _annihilated_ my world! You left us to _die!_ Our prayers meant _nothing_ to you because _you_ were all-powerful! **I** am justice! **I** am the reckoning! Weep for the beginning of destruction, puny death! You have no power over me!"

"Behold," he cocked his head and smiled, "A _mortal_."

She charged at him and expected the rewarding impact of flesh against flesh, but his mass simply flowed over her. When she turned around, he slipped between dimensions and expected to vanish. She blew through his disguise like a plywood door.

"The hairless ape can walk upright," he said, swatting her with enough force to knock her back through the 'door'. Disoriented, ears ringing, she heard him taunt: "But can it read a map?"

With the powers of the Princess, she tore savagely at the time and space surrounding him. He was shrinking, burying himself deeper and deeper but she was gaining ground and size. When next they met, she stood to his knee. Big enough to cause damage! Irritated, he blasted her with the power of a thousand suns. Her skin blistered and organs stung but she struggled through the pain until she finally felt his body collide under hers. Trapped! She didn't care if she died – and his attacks were ominously damaging – but she _would_ teach him fear! Her hands, the size of his nose, tore at his weak flesh.

He telepathically generated a shield that pushed her away and then a giant, flaming sword appeared in his hand. The blade swung over her head, came down to slice her in two. She grabbed the sword, took control of the weapon, and then wrestled it away. The intimate struggle was nasty, cutting her shoulder down to muscle and slicing open her left palm, but she felt no pain. Clutching the weapon, she felt immensely powerful and grew to match his size. How had she _ever_ thought him omnipotent?

"An illiterate _ape_ can _still_ kick your ass!" she said.

" _Raven!"_

Her home was in flames and the kids were surrounded. Meg was burning, screaming. Raven immediately flew to them, her instincts overriding logic. The sword kept the flames back, but it was only so long and the fire so consummate.

"You desire their lives?" Qabiri taunted, "Here they are! _Endeavor_."

"I'm sorry!" said Remi, "I thought I was brave, but I'm not! I don't wanna die!"

Slowly, she lowered the sword and turned to him. " _Remi?_ You weren't there…"

'Remi' transformed into Issa. "Please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, baby. _Please_ know I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't leave!"

She bolted through the illusion, shattering her heart into a million pieces. Qabiri's sword smashed against his shield. She struck again and again and _again_ until the bones in her hands fractured and his shield broke. His palm unleashed another energy blast, this time making her skin peel and eyes burn. Undeterred, she slammed into him and rained punches on his abdomen. He struck and fractured a rib. Another strike: broken.

"Your mortal frame has failed you!" he shouted. "You will perish _long_ before me! _Self-preservation!_ That's _all_ you animals desire!"

"You're right. I've never felt pain this intense. But neither have you! Every bruise – _every scar!_ – is a strike for _everything_ you _destroyed_!" Knuckles ablaze, she switched to beating him with her knees. She called out the names of her fallen siblings and felt them peer from the windows of the White Hot Room. "This is your justice!"

" _ **Enough!"**_ Qabiri left-hooked her gut. A kick to the head knocked her off her feet, and he pressed the flaming sword between her shoulder blades.

She closed her eyes and was at home in bed. Vaughn smiled.

"So you're dead?" she asked.

Stroking her hair, he replied: "I'm here. Always."

She smiled.

"What's this? Aw, so _this_ is how the beast got loose…" The Destroyer had spotted the Momentary Princess and with no effort, drained its magic from her physical frame.

Time, space, mass, and matter snapped back into place. Like a vacuum cleaner with a short cord snatched suddenly from the outlet, she instantly shut down. Her charred feet stood in Germany; her head, dripping blood, stood five and three-quarters feet above German soil.

* * *

 _August 5, 2018  
University Hospital Holstein  
Special Cases Unit_

In spite of Raven's significant injuries, her body remained invincible to needles, scalpels, and other means of medical intervention. The Avengers decided to submit her to a power-dampener long enough to undergo a blood transfusion. Laura Kinney, Wolverine's clone, possessed his superhuman healing factor, and her blood healed Raven's veins as it pumped through her heart. This was considered the preferable option due to the long-term side-effects of mutation suppression: apathy, memory loss, and depression. If she'd undergone the necessary operations, Raven would've been suppressed for several days, and further damaged her delicate psyche.

The sun was rising on a new day when she had her first "visitor".

Briefly, her green eyes flickered over to Rogue, and then returned to the sun rise. She memorized every hue and color for her loved ones who'd never see another dawn.

"How ya feelin'?"

She shrugged.

"Well enough to talk?"

She nodded.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Ah'm-"

"I know who you are and you know who I am. Let's not waste time on _that_."

Rogue squared her shoulders. "Ah don't mean to sound insensitive, but you caused a lot of damage, sugah."

"That was _Honor_ , not me."

"Rachel scanned your mind after the robbery. She didn't detect anyone else."

"I'm not surprised. Honor was the best. I'm sorry you'll never meet her…"

Rogue walked to the window, curious. "What are you lookin' at?"

" _The sky!_ Have you _ever_ seen anything so _beautiful_?"

"Ah forget what it's like to have your first brush with death…" She turned her back to it and looked Raven in the eye. "We know a lot about Honor. She was an assassin. A spy. A master manipulator."

"She was my _sister_."

"Ever seen 'Fight Club'? It's a movie. Edward Norton's character meets Tyler Durden, who's everything Edward Norton wants to be. Intelligent. Tough. _Vicious_ , even. At the end of the movie, you find out they're both the same man. Rachel thinks… And Ah agree… That Honor was your Tyler Durden. Your _protection_ from the _trauma_ you've suffered."

"Rachel's an _idiot_! The Phoenix _gave_ her to me!"

"No one's tryin' to underscore what you've been through. Losin' your world and everyone in it is enough to break the strongest person… But why would Phoenix save _her_? Could've saved _anyone_. Fact is – Honor was probably the toughest cookie you knew. So you 'let' her steal, bully and blackmail for you. Didn't you? All the while, she _forced_ you to keep moving. Keep working through the pain until you could _deal_ with it…" She placed a hand on Raven's arm. "Until you attracted people who could _help_ you. But be honest. You didn't _need_ her to do what you did."

Rogue's words echoed her counter-part's.

"I'm so alone..." But she was strong enough to _be_ alone. Suddenly aware of her own strength, Raven felt a fresh wave of crippling grief wash over her.

"Not so." Gambit came swinging in on crutches. "Typically, when someone gets lost in our universe, we assign 'm to a team. _Straight away_. No passport or anything." Leaning on his good foot, he grinned. "But _you've_ gotta clean up your karma first. Gonna start by keepin' house till I'm back on my feet."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry about… about what happened to you. Hope you can forgive _without_ assigning me to a _team_." She looked pointedly at Rogue. "The _voices in my head_ don't think I'd be any good."

"I've found the best way to shut up those voices is to do the _opposite_ of what they want," he said good-naturedly. "Good news is – when you're ready for a team – you've got your pick."

As they left together, Rogue muttered: "Like hell."

…

 _The End._

…

 **Author's Notes:** I'm confident there will be a sequel but sadly it's still cooking in my head so I can't say when it might appear. But I've enjoyed working with Raven and the others and I hope you've enjoyed her tale. Thanks for following!


End file.
